Tan Chunxiao
Tan Chunxiao was once a human, but eventually reincarnated into a gingko monster. Background Tan Chunxiao is the daughter of a doctor who ran a medical center in the City of Meng. In the year 1780, she met Yun Zhonghe, an apprentice pharmacist who was secretly a monster, while buying herbal medicine from his pharmacy. Every time she came to purchase medicine, Yun Zhonghe would help carry the medicine and walk her home, on the way they would share stories and secrets about themselves, and due to this and their shared interest of herbal medicine, they became friends and eventually grew to love each other. However, Yun Zhonghe never revealed that he was a monster due to widespread negative rumors about monsters back then, so he kept the secret to himself. After two years of spending time together, they decided to progress their relationship. One day, Tan Chunxiao asked Yun Zhonghe to stay for lunch so he can meet her father, and he accepted. However, he was blocked at the entrance by an invisible barrier due to Tan Chunxiao's house being protected by a magical device that prohibited monsters and demons from entering it. Tan Chunxiao's father saw this and separated him from her, the latter tearfully found out the truth and was later put under house arrest due to people believing she was "enchanted" by the monster. Fifty years later, Yun Zhonghe returned to the City of Meng, only to see Tan Chunxiao in her late sixties sitting in a chair with a walking stick in the middle of a road. Tan Chunxiao was able to recognize Yun Zhonghe due to his unchanged appearance, but the latter wasn't able to accept her due to her elderly appearance and left the city. She died of the old age later that night in her sleep, and was buried by Yun Zhonghe afterwards. Personality Before the ordeal with Yun Zhonghe being revealed to be a monster, Tan Chunxiao was a cheerful woman, her smile and joyous personality was enough to make Yun Zhonghe fall for her at first sight. After Yun Zhonghe was revealed to be a monster and she was put under house arrest, Tan Chunxiao became depressed, and seemed to continue to be for the next fifty years before her death. However, she continued to love Yun Zhonghe for her entire life, as evident when Ye Yan revealed that she never married for her entire life. After reincarnating as a gingko monster, Tan Chunxiao returned to her past cheerful self. She apparently gets angry when Yun Zhonghe treats her as his daughter due to her current appearance, which has created multiple disputes between the two, as hinted when Tan Chunxiao said that "she will not let him see her for a week this time" while sitting alone at a bench. Appearance Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 9.33.12 AM.png|Tan Chunxiao in her youth in her past life Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 9.36.09 AM.png|Tan Chunxiao in her late sixties in her past life Screen Shot 2019-01-19 at 12.40.06 PM.png|Tan Chunxiao's appearance after reincarnating Screen Shot 2019-10-04 at 4.07.00 PM.png|Tan Chunxiao's current appearance Tan Chunxiao has long black hair and blue eyes. During her previous life in her youth, she had the body of a mature woman, and wore a red hanfu. Fifty years later, her hair turned white and was tied into a bun, while her appearance became more elderly and her hanfu became slightly darker in color. Upon reincarnating at the end of the Ancient Tree Arc, Tan Chunxiao had the body of a young girl, and wore a red shirt and a black skirt. As of the current new arc, she became significantly taller and wore a yellow purse with cat-like designs and a blue ribbon on it. Abilities and Powers Tan Chunxiao in her previous life was an average human, possessing no supernatural power at all. After being reincarnated from a gingko grown from the maidenhair tree planted on her grave, Tan Chunxiao temporarily possessed accelerated aging as she aged from a newborn baby to a young girl within two hours, but stopped afterwards. Now that she's a monster, it is possible that she possesses longevity. Category:Characters Category:Monsters